


The First Batch

by TheJolteonGirl



Series: FMA Sky AU [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Sky: Children of the Light
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, It was the first one I did, Like only two lines aren't dialogue, Pre-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Short, Skykid foreshadowing, They get longer I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJolteonGirl/pseuds/TheJolteonGirl
Summary: When you create vessels for something as powerful as the Philosopher's Stone, one cannot expect the first attempt to be successful.
Series: FMA Sky AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599055
Kudos: 29





	The First Batch

**Author's Note:**

> I made this au a few months ago and have written a lot for it. They're all really just interconnected one-shots, but they're fun to write (-casually ignores weight of not having written for it in months-). This one is short but they get longer. Some are still short though.

“Sir! The first batch of vessels are finished. They will be ready to be inserted with Philosopher’s Stones within the hour.”

“All one-hundred?”

“Yes sir! The bodies are still waxy and small, but this _is_ only the first batch.”

“Bah! As long as they can move, what does it matter? We’ll get Stones together shortly.”

_Click_

“Sir? Are you sure it’s safe to light that in here?”

“Is there anyone else in here besides us? No. Besides, even if there were, I wouldn't give a damn.”

Neither man noticed the small orb of light leave the lighter as the cigarette was lit.


End file.
